A remote electrical tilt unit is built in an antenna, and during installation, a mapping relationship between the antenna and the remote electrical tilt unit does not need to be recorded, which simplifies a configuration process of the antenna and a remote electrical tilt device, and makes the installation of the antenna and the remote electrical tilt device more convenient and efficient. If it is required to use multiple frequency bands to cover a same area, an operator commonly uses a multi-band antenna to replace a single-band antenna. The multi-band antenna has advantages such as avoiding multiple times of antenna installation and saving occupied space. Therefore, building a remote electrical tilt unit in a multi-band antenna becomes a development trend of an antenna. However, when multiple base stations share a multi-band remote electrical tilt antenna, a base station needs to support management of multiple multi-band remote electrical tilt antennas.
Generally, communication between a base station and an antenna is implemented based on the Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) standard. Multiple base stations are connected to different AISG ports of the antenna to perform configuration management on a remote electrical tilt antenna. A remote electrical tilt unit (RET) can be configured by only one base station corresponding to an AISG port. In the prior art, however, it is difficult to locate and troubleshoot a fault in a scenario of incorrect configuration of the RET.